


Day One: Family/"I get to start something new with you"

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Board Games, Family, Family Dinners, Family Game Night, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, M/M, References to Clue | Cluedo, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Owen and TK start something new when they move to Austin and build their team. Then Owen helps them all start a couple more new things.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder & TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand, just all of them together as a family
Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Day One: Family/"I get to start something new with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this was for Sunday, but I decided Monday to start writing for the prompts, and it's just after midnight Tuesday as I'm posting the first two fics. But it's quarantine, so what is time, anyway?
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xoxo

They’ve been working for the 126 just shy of a month when Owen invites the crew over on their next day off. Everyone except TK meets him with confused stares; they already spend so much time together at work, and now their boss is inviting them to his house? 

He laughs fondly as he looks at their expressions. 

“Guys, c’mon, this isn’t a ‘the captain said we have to come over’ thing. Most of us are new to Austin, new to the 126, and I just think it’d be nice to get together and bond over something other than the job. Indulge me, just this once, and if you all hate it, we’ll never do anything outside of work again. I promise.” 

* * *

Not only do they not hate it, but it quickly becomes a monthly tradition. They’ll pick a weekend, everyone spreads out across Owen and TK’s kitchen and living room for a shared meal. Some months, there’s a theme -- “what goes with a ‘bruschetta bar’?” circles the station in hushed whispers for close to a week until TK takes pity on his new friends and emails around a handful of recipes – but the best evenings are simple: something on the grill, a handful of side dishes and desserts, and great company. 

As they spend more time together, the group grows to include Michelle’s team and Grace, and Carlos when he doesn’t have a shift. He usually pulls up right behind Michelle, if he doesn’t pick TK up from work and drive him home for the party. Because that’s what it’s become: a party, celebrating another month of saving lives and putting out literal fires across their little patch of Austin. 

One night, a few months in, after they’ve eaten the pasta Owen cooked, everyone has settled into their usual seats in the living room. But they startle when Owen jumps up and claps his hands. 

“Oh! TK, you didn’t tell anyone about the surprise, did you?” 

“No, Dad,” TK rolls his eyes and leans over to whisper something to Carlos that sounds suspiciously like “and I was hoping he’d forget about it if I didn't bring it up.” 

“What surprise, Cap?” Mateo looks up from where he’s trying to sneak Buttercup a piece of breadcrust from his pocket. 

“Hang on, I was at the store this week and saw something I thought would be perfect for our little gathering.” With that, he’s gone, taking the stairs two at a time. 

As soon as he’s out of earshot, TK leans forward and gestures for everyone else to do the same. 

“Listen, Dad’s real excited about this, OK? We tried it back in New York and it didn’t land, so just … be nice to him? Let him down easy?” 

“Depends on what it is.” Judd looks at his pseudo-brother and narrows his eyes. “You gonna let us in on it?” 

But before TK can say anything, Owen’s feet are thudding back down the steps and he’s rattling a cardboard box in his hands. 

“You bought … Clue?” Paul is the first one to be able to see him as he reenters the room, and he raises his eyebrows in amusement. 

“Yeah, it’s a classic! Everyone gets to be a character and we have to solve the whodunnit.” He sits the box on the coffee table and looks at his son. “TK loved Clue when he was a kid. Been a while since we played, but I bet he’s still got the touch.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Carlos wraps an arm around his boyfriend. “He’s playing against a real, live cop this time. Used to call this ‘studying’ when I was in academy.” 

Marjan is peeling the plastic off of the game and shaking the lid off to pull out the rules sheet. 

“Says here there’s only six players, but there’s … 12 of us. Pairs?” 

“Dibs on Grace.” Judd reaches for his wife’s hand, kissing her knuckles softly while everyone laughs. 

They split into duos and spend a few minutes bickering over who’s going to play which character, then the first round is afoot. 

When Carlos and TK can solve the puzzle after less than three turns around the board, everyone decides that they have to split the winning pair up for the next game. So TK ends up shoulder-to-shoulder with his dad while Carlos and Michelle huddle together on the sofa. 

They’ve just closed the envelope of answer cards when Mateo looks around the group. 

“This is fun! Are we gonna do family game night regularly?” 

Everyone nods as Owen scans the group. 

“Sounds good to me. Same time next month?” He shakes the dice in his hand as TK leans his head against his shoulder. 

"Probie’s right,” he whispers. “We managed to find a pretty good team.” Then he echoes his words from the first time they all sat together at the honky-tonk. “I like that I get to start something new with you. Think we both needed this.” 

“Yeah, kid.” Owen moves their game piece across the board. “I’d say we did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just live for Owen being the unofficial Team Dad honestly.
> 
> See y'all in ... 10 minutes? However long it takes to get day two posted?  
> xoxo


End file.
